The Lost One
by OrangeRibbon
Summary: After Sarah had claimed her title as Labyrinth Champion and her brother Toby, she had lost all memory of her time in the Underground and it's Goblin King. Now years later, she's pulled back in and all of Underground is in danger. UPDATED
1. Chapter One : The Painting

**Chapter One : The Painting**

A seventeen-year-old Sarah, was sitting cross-legged on a blue carpeted floor next to her younger brother, the two of them surrounded by papers of all sizes. Some paintings, others just pencil sketches of creatures and far off places. The two sat there in their pajamas sifting through the papers like they did every week, picking out the best ones and sorting the rest. The dark haired brunette paused on a stack she had set aside earlier that evening.

"Toby, who is this you keep drawing?" Sarah asked holding up some portraits of a handsome man with gravity defying blonde hair wearing in a partially opened poet's shirt and black vest with black gloves that seemed to fit to his hands like a second skin. He boy looked up at her as a small look of frustration crossed his face.

"I wish I could tell you." His eyes shifting to the drawings "I don't know myself." He lifted another one off the ground to eye level. "I see all of these strange things in my head, and for a moment they seem so real. Like I've seen them with my own two eyes." He paused setting it back down among the others "Then the next moment, they're just blurs."

Sarah continued to stare at the pictures, something about the man just seemed so familiar, her heart warmed just by looking at him. Sighing she handed them back to her brother, something about his drawings always made her feel a bit uneasy. She was never quite sure what it was about them, maybe it was the sometimes creepy, contorted faces that stared back at her from the thick paper, or the dark forests that often matched ones from her own drawings…ones Toby had never even seen before. Whatever it was, it nagged at the back of the mind with every glance she took at Toby's art. "Sarah?" Her attention was drawn back to the boy on the floor next to her. "Why do you always ask me about him?" Sarah's voice caught in her throat as she struggled to find the answer that evaded her "You never ask about anything else I've drawn…. Just him. Why?" He stared at her waiting for her to respond.

"I-" She looked down at the man's portrait once more her eyes drawn to his. "I… don't really know. He looks… familiar… somehow." Adverting her gaze she glanced at her brother, who looked very confused.

"Familiar? How is that possible? He's from my head."

"Like I said before, I don't know, he just does." She cleared her throat before standing. "It's getting late, I should go to bed. You know, school and all that jazz tomorrow. I should be well rested!" Toby gave her a funny look as she practically ran out of his room and into her own, closing the white door behind her. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, she walked to her window and slid it open, watching the clouds moving quickly past her. It had been like this since Toby could pick up a pencil, he would draw these strange creatures over and over with amazing skill for a boy his age. And for years she would look at his portraits with such longing. Sighing she slid under her covers and flicked off her lamp, leaving her window wide open. "I wish I could remember where I've seen you before." She whispered before slipping into a not so peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Sarah found herself walking amongst the dark trees that had haunted her dreams and her pictures for years. Her hand pressed lightly against the rough bark as she circled the tree, her eyes closed, listening to the woods around her. <em>It's not so bad<em>, she thought, lifting the skirt of her dark red gown to reveal the indents of her bare feet in the soft soil beneath her. Not once was she ever able to see the forest during the day—to be honest she wasn't quite sure she would even recognize it. Although perhaps she wouldn't recognize this place, no matter the time of day. Sarah knew the forest only by its feel, so maybe it looked nothing like what she saw. All of the time she spent there, she kept her eyes closed, because every time she opened her eyes… she woke up. She never really understood how she could only draw herself in this forest, but not once had she ever been able to truly see it. "It's like I'm blind," she said, softly leaning her head on the trunk of the tree.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from somewhere on the other side of the tree. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes shot open from the unexpected sound.

* * *

><p>Her heart raced as she lay there in her bed, her eyes open and locked on the white ceiling above her. Never before had someone else been in her forest, and even if they had, she had never <em>heard<em> them before. Still on edge, she jumped at the sound of a small knock on her door.

"Sarah? Are you up?" Toby's voice called from the other side of her door. A few seconds passed before he knocked again. "Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm up," she replied once her heart had calmed.

"Good, breakfast is ready." She heard him leave her door before she could respond. Throwing back her covers, she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans before heading down the stairs.

"HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Her family yelled as her foot reached the bottom stair. A smile spread across her face as Irene pulled her to the table. Sure, she and her stepmother didn't always see eye to eye, but she appreciated the effort. Sitting her down Irene brought out a large plate of breakfast food consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and a small mound of strawberries. Thanking all of them, she ate to her heart's content.

"I thought your presents should wait until later this evening, but Toby insisted," her father said when she had finished off her food, giving the boy a small nod. Running off, Toby returned a few minutes later with a rectangular gift wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper and silver ribbon. Setting it in her lap he urged her to open it. Carefully, Sarah peeled back the tape and gently pulled the wrapping paper from the gift. She gasped as a handsome blonde man lounging under an oak tree stared back at her from the canvas. It was Toby's imaginary man… in _her_ forest. Once she was able to tear her eyes off of the man and look at the rest of the painting, something in the background caught her eye. In the distance, half hidden by a large oak, was a girl, her dark brown hair partly tied up in a complicated style with braids and flowers covering her head. But it wasn't just that—she was wearing a long, dark red, fitted gown. Sarah's eyes widened as she stared at the girl, because her eyes were closed and a small sad smile showed on her face, one hand lifting her skirt, the other placed firmly on the bark of the tree.

"Toby…" She turned her head slightly to her brother, but didn't look at him, unwilling to take her gaze from the girl.

"No need to thank me," he said, playfully smiling at her. "I've had him lounging against that tree done for quite a while now." Pausing, he looked at the painting. "The background though…that was a last minute idea. I woke up early and painted it."

"So that's why the blow-dryer was on at three in the morning," Irene laughed finishing her cup of tea.

"I had to dry it somehow," Toby said in his defense. He pulled at Sarah's arm. "I'm glad you like it, but you have school, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Sarah said distantly, still staring at the painting.

"Actually dear, I called the school," her dad said, looking up from his paper, smiling. "You're apparently sick today."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging him before running up to her room and closing the door once more. Turning she set Toby's gift on her bed and looked about her room for a frame. Pulling an elegant black iron Celtic knot frame from under her bed, she positioned the painting carefully in it before hanging it on a nail above her bed. Sitting herself at the far end of the bed, she examined it once more. It was _her_ dream Toby had painted in the background. Jumping up, she walked over to it. "It was your voice I heard last night, wasn't it?" she asked the blonde man accusingly. Receiving no answer she flopped back down, defeated. "Who are you?"

The man only looked back at her, uninterested.

"I wish you were here in person. Then I could just ask you." She laughed at the idea. "Like that's even possible, you're not real." Stifling another giggle she looked up at him. "But how familiar you look…" She sighed. "I wish you were here right now."

Suddenly, there was a slight popping noise as the room got a tad bit foggy.

"Oh for the love of Fae, not again!" a voice growled. "You would think you would have learned your lesson the first ti—" The speaker was met with a pair of large, surprised brown eyes.

Sarah gazed at the man in front of her before standing up and walking towards him. "You're real?" she asked, amazed, just barely able to feel some of the longer strands of his blonde hair before her hand was swatted away.

"As if you didn't already know I was real," the man said irritatedly, crossing his arms. His eyes widened a bit as he finally caught on. "Wait, you don't know me?"

Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Should I?"

Sarah jumped at his silky laugh.

"This is just precious!" Containing his laughter, he circled her like a vulture. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Stopping in front of her once again he leaned down to be eye level with her. "Not that this hasn't been…entertaining, I have to be going now." Giving her a mock bow, he vanished, leaving a slightly dazed Sarah behind.

"Wha-?…TOBY!" she yelled in a panic. Her brother took a few seconds to come rushing in.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"That man." Her hand lifted to point at his painting. "You said he was FAKE, right?"

"Yeah." Without looking at him, Sarah could tell her brother wanted an explanation.

"Well, he was just here."

"I'm sorry…what?" he asked, a look of sheer disbelief on his face.

"That man… was just in my room. Literally!" she said finally turning to him, a slightly crazed look on her face.

"I don't get it," Toby replied slowly

"As in standing right here. Mocking me, no less!" She started to pace the floor. "Saying something about me already knowing who he was."

"Sarah… maybe you should go back to bed," Toby stated, becoming very amused with the whole situation.

"I do not need to go back to bed Toby. All I know is that I wished him to be here so I could ask him who he was, then BAM!" She threw her arms up for effect "Attractive tall blonde man standing in the middle of my room, ranting at me."

Toby looked at her for a minute before he burst into laughter. "You have one crazy imagination!"

She turned her head to glare at him. "Oh shut up, Toby!" Staring at the painting she spoke in a loud clear voice. "I wish you were here in my room again." After a few seconds of nothing happening Toby erupted into laughter once more.

"I'm going back to my room now," he said, holding back giggles. "Happy birthday, sis." And with that he was gone.

Sarah stood in the middle of her room in complete shock. How did that work so well the first time, but not at all the second? With a huff she glared at the man in her painting.

"You must think this SO amusing don't you?" she growled. "You think you're so clever, leaving me to make a fool out of myself like that." Pacing her floor again, she kicked her backpack out of her way, and suddenly feeling powerful she jumped onto her bed and put her face right in front of his. "I wish I was where you are, right now!" she yelled angrily at him.

Sarah gasped as she felt her body collapse in on itself for a few seconds before she landed, not so gracefully, on a very hard stone floor.

"Ok, _ow_," she said, rubbing the side of her face that had made contact with the cold floor. Lifting her head, she screamed as she found herself a mere few inches away from an ugly dark brown creature. The little thing screamed in return and bolted from the room as fast as its short stubby legs could carry it.

"Would someone care to explain to me why there is a human girl in my throne room?" a voice drawled from behind her. Sarah looked in the direction of the voice, her eyes locking with a pair of mismatched brown and blue ones. "Look who we have here." The man said, a smirk playing on his perfect lips. "Welcome back… Labyrinth Champion."

* * *

><p>AN: So there's chapter 1 as promised, hope you liked it! I'll be working on chapter 2 in between my finals and packing, so maybe, sometime next week? Anyway let me know what you think of the new and improved chapter 1 :D


	2. Chapter Two : The Oracle

Chapter Two : The Oracle

Sarah's scrambled to her feet, forgetting her initial anger towards the man that had gotten her there. "I-it's you!" She exclaimed, taking a small step towards him. He looked amused, as though enjoying some inside joke at her expense. Her brows furrowed at the man in front of her. "Who are you exactly?" She asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Me?" he asked "You wish to know my name?" Sarah nodded "fine," he stood from his throne smoothing out his shirt in the process. "I am Jareth, The Goblin King." He announced elegantly, throwing his hands up momentarily before bowing deeply. Smirking at her he gracefully sat sideways on his throne, one leg draped over the left arm.

"Oh…" she said, a little disappointed. "That's it?"

"That's it?" a look of shock passed over his face "Listen, _human_," he sneered, "I am also High King. You go to the highest peak you can find and look around, I rule over everything as far as your pretty little eyes can see. And then some!" His face hardened with every word he spoke. "I am the top of the ladder here, there is NO ONE higher." He paused. "Understand…Labyrinth Champion?" The pure venom in his voice made both Sarah and the little goblin that had just entered to scared to move. Jareth's eyes never moved from Sarah as his hard voice broke the silence. "What is it, Carda?" The goblin jumped at her name and nearly ran to a large light gray tile in the room, only used by those wishing to address the Goblin King. Bowing before him the dark brown goblin lifted a bright blue scroll above her head.

"A message from the oracle, Your Highness."

"Bring it here." The Goblin King ordered, relaxing back in his throne. Without looking up Carda shuffled forward, her head still down, and placed it at the foot of his chair. "You may leave." He said waving her away.

"Thank you your Majesty." Bowing once again, she saw herself to the door. Sarah, who had taken this opportunity to look around The Goblin King's throne room, found herself out of place in the lavish room. When someone says 'goblin' one usually thinks of bones and dark and dusty places, with spiders and mold, but, _this_ room was completely different. The high dark blue walls of the circular room, which looked to be made out of stone, made a beautiful contrast to the tiered dark grey tiled floor. On the far side of the room facing the double doors, sat a half circular bone chair coated in silver. The large blue and silver glowing crystals floating near the ceiling, glinted off the silver throne and illuminated the entire room.

"Do you like my throne room?" Jareth's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, embarrassed she pulled her eyes away from the crystals.

"It's beautiful." She answered honestly

"Used to be a complete dump," he said disgusted "took a bit of work, but…well, it's as you see now." He waved a hand lazily around at the room. Turning his head to her he narrowed his eyes. "Now back to my original question, why are you in my throne room?" he asked. "Better yet why are you in Underground at all? Don't you have a brother to take care of?" Sarah stared at him.

"How do you know about Toby?" The Goblin King pinched his brow. "And what in heaven's name is 'Underground'?"

"You know what? I think I liked you better when you _didn't_ ask so many questions." Jareth mumbled irritatedly.

"So many questions? I only asked two!" Sarah huffed putting her hands on her hips "I wouldn't kill you to be nice!"

"It very well might." He paused rolling his eyes. "And here I was thinking we had completely lost the outspoken Sarah… pity."

"I am NOT outspoken!" Sarah defended.

"Oh no?"

"NO!"

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Jareth chuckled "Well if this is you not being outspoken…" Sarah merely growled and crossed her arms. Laughing he unclipped the blue scroll Carda had delivered earlier, after a few moments he rose from his throne, walking over to Sarah. "Don't tell me I've irritated you?" he asked with mock concern, receiving a glare in reply. "Good to know I'm doing my job."

"Don't you have some important king like things to be doing?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Hmm, not that you mention it." Jareth turned toward the door before Sarah caught his sleeve.

"Wait, where are you going?" she questioned.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" Sarah asked in a bored tone.

"Well now I'm definitely not going to tell you." He snickered at her shocked face. "Honestly, this shouldn't be news to you," he said pulling his sleeve from her grasp "now if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend to." He paused when he reached the door "Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." He said over his shoulder before closing the large dark wood door behind him.

"Destroy anything?" Sarah looked around, "There's nothing to destroy that's even within my reach." Her eyes fell on the silver throne. "He would kill me…" a mischievous grin crept onto her face. "Well he never said I couldn't sleep anywhere I wanted." Making her way over to it she curled up onto it, leaning her head against the right arm.

Jareth stepped into crystal room, sparkling balls of light filled the open area, bouncing off of whatever they touched.

"Oracle?" The blonde man kneeled onto one of the many pillows that covered the floor, in front of a small old Fae woman dressed in simmering red cloth.

"Goblin King." Her cracked raspy voice engulfed the room. "Dalana's blood heir…" Jareth's eyes widened at the mention of the dead Elf woman . "He's… dying." The oracle's hand shot out and grasped his arm "If he dies, the Underground will become unstable."

"How?" Jareth questioned leaning forward.

"He has made a pact with the Elven shard, giving him tremendous power." She replied unmoving.

"That's common knowledge. It's been that way for hundreds of years."

"Yes Goblin King, it has, but, the shard is directly connected with The Fae crystal and the Labyrinth

itself. If that is to be disrupted the magic being channel through the three would become highly unstable…" The old woman opened her cienna eyes and stared at him. "You must find a way to sever the bond between the two."

"How?" The man asked urgently.

"That, I do not know, Goblin King." She pulled her arm away slowly. "You must find that our for yourself."

"Are you sure you have absolutely no idea of how to sever the bond?" Jareth asked with a sinking feeling.

"There was once an old prophecy, much older than you my king, which spoke of this. It mentioned a substitute, but of what kind, it did not say." The Oracle's face fell. "That is all the help I can offer you." The king reached for her hand.

"I owe you a great deal, wise one. If that is all you have, then it is more than enough." He rose to his feet "It will be dealt with." He gave her the warmest smile he could before turning on his heel.

"Make haste Goblin King, I fear your time is limited!" He heard her call from through the crystal wall. _Great now I have Feldran to deal with along with that pesky human._

Sarah turned burying her face, the sun's rays warming her skin. _Wait…_ She felt around her, the turn should have landed her on the hard stone floor, but all she felt were sheets and blankets. Alarmed she cautiously opened her eyes, her own room greeted her cheerfully. She looked around confused._ It had all been a dream?_ Her brows furrowed. _But it had all seemed so real!_ Her eyes darted to the wall above her headboard, the painting of the Goblin King, assuming that it wasn't a dream, still hung peacefully in it's place. Still rather confused, Sarah looked around her room for any evidence that she hadn't been dreaming, but everything looked to be where she had left it the night before. "So it really was a dream…" Sarah said quietly to herself a little disappointed that not a bit of it was real.

"Sarah! Shouldn't you be leaving for school?" She heard her father call from downstairs. Sighing she sung her feet off the bed and slipped them into shoes before grabbing her backpack. "Sarah?" Her father called again.

"I'm coming!" _I think this is the first time I've ever been happy for school._ She thought to herself, giving Toby a loving pat on the head and waving to everyone else as she practically ran out the door. _It'll be a good distraction._ The walk to school didn't seem to bad, with the sun shining and the cool breeze that decided to grace her with it's presence. Sighing she gently rubbed her neck, it seemed strained even though she felt like she slept perfectly.

_She doesn't look too comfortable… wait, what? Who doesn't look too comfortable? _

"I need to stop with the cake before I go to sleep, it's starting to mess with my head."

"Sarah! Wait up!" a voice called from behind her.

"Hurry it up Gin, we're going to be late!" Slowly making her way to the crowded doorway into the school as her friend finally caught up to her, her blonde curls pinned back out of her face.

"I didn't think you would actually slow down." She laughed

"If I'm going to be late, I'm NOT walking in there by myself. Mr. Kellor has a stare that could kill a hobgoblin." Sarah said sighing lightly.

"You know if he were nicer to people we wouldn't feel the need to make fun of him."

_She looks so weird!_ Sarah shook her head a little. _ Weird? Since when did I start thinking that Gin was weird looking?_

"Sarah?" Gin asked waving her hand in front of her friends' face. "Are you okay?" Sarah smiled slightly before nodding.

"Of course." _I have got to snap put of it. _

"You seem really off today." Gin said as the two walked home that day.

_You have no idea._ "Really?"

"Yeah, are you sure there's nothing wrong."

"Other than my neck hurting a little I feel just fine." Sarah smiled at her friend reassuringly "Don't worry so much." _Do you think we could mess with her? I don't think we could get away with it. _

"Sarah?" Gin shook her friends shoulders "Sarah! Snap out of it!" The brunette's glazed eyes simply stared forward. "Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Toby's voice echoed in her head. "Dad she's waking up!"

"Sarah? Sarah honey, are you awake?" she felt a warm hand touch her face, causing her to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked trying to sit up, her eyes still closed.

"Don't try to get up just yet." He said holding her shoulders "You're at home." She relaxed a little and tried to open her eyes, finding herself unable to do so she started to panic.

"I can't open my eyes." Her worried voice shook

"What did you say sweetheart?" her father asked

"I can't open my eyes!" reaching for her eyes a hand caught her wrist.

"Sweetheart, your eyes ARE open." Sarah stopped struggling

_Look at that ugly expression on her face!_

_Haha it looks like shock to me!_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Remembrance

**Chapter Three : The Remembrance**

"Sarah?" Her father's voice was soothing "It's going to be fine, wait right here, I'll have Toby grab some cloths for you and we'll drive you to the hospital, okay?" With each fading footstep the panic started to creep back. Sarah's hands shot to her eyes, a look of horror overcoming her when she felt them wide open. A horrified scream flowed from her lips as she held her face in her hands.

_What's going on in here?_ She began to shake with the appearance of an angry voice that didn't belong to anyone in her family.

"Dad! Toby!" She slammed her eyes closed as their names ripped their way out of her throat. She struggled as a pair of large hands gripped her shoulders and shook her roughly.

_Sarah, _"Sarah, wake up!" She stopped struggling, something about the urgency in that voice made her heart flutter. She cautiously open her eyes, finding herself back in the Underground, relief flooded through her at the sight of the Goblin King.

"…It's you." His expression went from worried to annoyed.

"Geez, It's like you're programmed to say that every time you see me, or something." Jareth said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So it was just a dream then." Sarah said breathlessly, the Goblin King stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Just a dream? Just a dream?" His silky voice rose in frustration "Crying and screaming hysterically and all you have to say is 'It's just a dream'?" He threw his hands up "You insane human! Why did you even come back here?!" He asked bitterly, she blinked up at him from the silver chair.

"Well, I'm not too sure of that myself actually." She laughed nervously tracing the arm of the chair with her finger. "You appeared out of nowhere, mocked me, and left. I had no idea that me yelling at your painting would bring me here…" she looked up at him calmly "so I guess it was sort of an accident."

"Is that really all you can say?" He asked angrily stepping back, tripping over the goblins that had congregated in the throne room during Sarah's fitful sleep. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?" He roared causing them to scatter like cockroaches. He mumbled something sharply to the nearest stubby brown creature who squeaked in reply and took off through the large French doors.

"You didn't need to be so rude to them, It's no like they were doing anything wrong." Jareth turned on her, his eye blazing.

"Didn't. Do. Anything. Wrong?" He snarled through clenched teeth, "Tell me Sarah, did you hear anything strange while you slept? Had any thoughts that weren't yours? Odd comments? Mocking perhaps?" Her eyes widened as her name rolled off his tongue, angry as he was something stirred in her heart as he spoke. So many times had she daydreamed about this man, saw him Toby pictures, and even more recently, had seen him in her dreams. Now here he was standing in front of her, she racked her mind for a memory of him that was real, a moment where they really knew each other. Her heart told her there was a time, but her brain found none. She got up and went to him, her heart pounding as she turned his face towards hers, stopping him mid-rant.

"Who are you?" She looked at him, her eyes searching for something familiar "Why do I see you again and again in my mind, but have no idea who you are? How is it I can close my eyes and picture every detail of you, down to the flecks of cienna in your eyes, and still not remember a single thing about you?" Tears of anger picked her eyes. "Why…" Jareth's eyes were glued on the young woman in front of him, for years he had thought she never cared for him, thought she took her brother and left Underground without a care.

"Why indeed…" The bitterness and anger that had built up in his heart vanished in an instant. It wasn't that she didn't care, she couldn't remember. _I'll make her remember_. Determination in his eyes, he pulled the brunette to him, catching her lips he kissed her with all of the passion and love he had. He smiled inwardly; her hands entangled themselves in his blonde hair as his tongue traced the inside of her mouth. A small moan of ecstasy escaped her lips as he pressed her slim frame against him, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her skin wherever he touched. He reluctantly disentangled himself from her. "Do you reme-" The crack of her hand echoed around the high ceiling of the throne room as he brought his hand up, cupping his newly slapped face. "You slapped me!"

"You kidnapped my brother!" She snarled at the Goblin King. "And then kissed me!"

"You asked me to! Well… the kidnapping Toby thing, not the kissing part."

"That's not the point!" Her voice was still sharp but her expression had softened slightly.

"So…" Jareth looked at her nervously "do you remember everything now?"

"…Yes" Relief flooded the man's features as he pulled her to him again. "Not so fast buddy!" she hastily placed her hand over his lips. "You're not forgiven yet."

"Fair enough." He chuckled, kissing her palm instead.

"Good, now that that is settled…" she hesitated "would you mind releasing me?"

He looked down at her, smirking "Not a chance, I'm not letting you go ever again."

"I thought you said you'd be my slave?" Sarah said hoping to use the Goblin King's words from their last meeting against him.

"We can talk about my 'slave' conditions later if you wish." He said coyly making her face flush.

"Your majesty!" A short dwarf burst through the doors " and Sarah!"

"You should really knock Hoggle, we could have been _busy_." Jareth chuckled as Sarah hid her face in his chest.

"Don't' say things like that so casually!" Her muffled voice cried

"Haha as you wish." The dwarf looked highly uncomfortable as he slowly backed out of the throne room.

"I'll just come back later." He stammered closing the door.

"Make sure you knock next time!" Jareth sang after him before looking down at his captive "Soooo not that I mind, but how long do you plan on hiding in my shirt?"

"Until I die of embarrassment!" She mumbled in reply "Which at this rate could be tomorrow."

"Alright then!" He said cheerfully sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her out of the throne room.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, occasionally peeking out from behind Jareth's shirt as he carried her past countless fae nobles.

"Well if you insist in hiding in my clothes, _I'm_ at least going to be comfortable."


End file.
